


A Little Too Much To Drink

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernadetta von Varley is tired of Sylvain's BS, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta was working on a novel when she gets a call to pick up Sylvain from a bar because he had too much to drink.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Little Too Much To Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I was playing an otome game and was immediately inspired to write something for Sylbern in the same vein.

Bernadetta was in the middle of writing her next novel when her phone rang.

She glanced at it, annoyed that she didn’t put it on silent but picked it up, seeing it was a call from Sylvain. “What did you do this time?” she asked with a sigh.

“Uh, sorry, are you Bernie?” A woman’s voice came from the other line.

Bernadetta looked at her phone to double check the caller ID. Yup, this was a call from Sylvain’s number. “Uh…yes?” she said slowly.

“Oh, good. I’m the bartender at Fodlan. Your friend has been asking for you and I think it would be best for you to come pick him up, he’s had a little too much to drink and I don’t think he can get home in his condition.”

In the background Bernadetta could hear a familiar voice. “I need a Bernie Bear cuddle right now. Bernieeee.”

Oh boy. She already felt bad for the staff that had to deal with him. “I’ll be over there as soon as I can.” 

Grumbling, Bernadetta quickly changed out of her sweats and old t-shirt and into a hoodie and jeans and grabbed her purse and car keys. Thankfully she knew where Fodlan was, it was a bar that Sylvain frequented often and she had picked him up a few times from it when he was too tipsy to drive. This was the first time he was wasted enough to need someone else to call for him though.

The bar itself was quite loud and Bernadetta could already feel a headache forming as she made her way to the counter. Sylvain, of course, was easy to find with his bright red hair. He was also talking very loudly, his face flushed red. As soon as he saw her, his expression brightened and he hopped off the stool and teetered his way over to her.

“Bernieeeeee.”

She almost fell over as Sylvain threw his weight onto her in a hug. “Sylvain! I can’t carry you, you need to walk on your own.”

“But Bernie,” he whined.

Bernadetta glanced at the bartender and gave her a nod of thanks before she led Sylvain out of the bar and to her car. It was a struggle, Sylvain’s weight pressing down on her and of course he was the cuddly type that kept trying to nuzzle her face and hair. “Bernie, I want a Bernie Bear hug.”

“No Bernie Bear hugs for you!” She opened the backseat and pushed him into her car. “Buckle up and if you throw up, I’m never going to hug you again.”

“Awwwww.” He pouted but thankfully did as she asked.

After getting into the driver’s seat and giving him a strong warning to not reach for her while she was driving, she began driving to his apartment. Thankfully Sylvain listened to her warning but he began singing loudly to the song on the radio, his words slurred as he rocked back and forth in place.

“Seriously Sylvain, you never get this drunk, what happened?” She glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

He fell silent and stared out the window. “Am I a screwup Bernie?”

He sounded so sincere and sober that Bernadetta needed to double check in the rearview mirror to make sure he was still drunk. Yup, his face was still flushed. “What do you mean?” She pulled into his apartment’s parking lot and turned off the engine.

“My dad says I am, he says I spend too much time chasing women instead of business deals, that even my brother can do a better job than me…”

Ah, that explained it then. Sylvain could handle a lot but even talk about his brother now sent him into a spiral.

“You decided to just go drinking instead of having sex with a woman tonight huh?”

“I can do it,” protested Sylvain. “I don’t always need a woman to help me.”

“Come on, let’s get you up to your apartment.”

Of course Sylvain decided this was when he didn’t want to walk on his own and Bernadetta had to bear most of his weight as she led the way into the apartment complex. Sadly she was here so often the doorman knew her on sight and he gave her an apologetic smile as he called the elevator for her.

Sylvain was again mumbling nonsense, something about birds and how pretty they looked but Bernadetta ignored him as she got on the elevator and then had to make sure Sylvain wouldn’t press all the buttons.

“Sylvain, I’m going to get angry if you do that.”

Sylvain pouted and leaned against the elevator wall. “Don’t get mad at me Bernie. Everyone else already is, not you too.”

“I don’t want to be but I was in the middle of working on my next novel when I had to come pick you up.” She hesitated, seeing Sylvain’s expression sadden. “It’s alright though, I needed a break anyway,” she relented.

“I knew you liked me the best Bernie.” He hugged her again and rubbed his face against hers.

Bernadetta just rolled her eyes and led him out of the elevator and to his apartment. She pulled out her own key(she was here so often that she had her own) and unlocked his front door. Getting him to his bed was a struggle in and of itself. Seeming to realize what she was trying to do, Sylvain seemed to fight her at every turn, complaining loudly or taking forever at taking off his shoes and even commenting how he wanted to watch cartoons instead of sleep.

However she persisted and she was finally able to get Sylvain into his bed. “But I’m not sleepy Bernie,” he whined.

“I don’t care, you’re going to sleep Sylvain. I can already tell you’re going to have a ridiculous headache in the morning and you’re going to call me and I’ll say I told you so.”

“But Bernie…”

“No buts. Now sleep Sylvain.” She went to grab his blanket when he suddenly sat up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. With a yelp, she fell back on his bed, Sylvain almost on top of her, his head against her collarbone, his arms around her in a hug.

“You’re so soft Bernie,” he murmured, his words slurring more than usual.

“Yes, yes, I know you’re saying that because you’re drunk. Now can you let go?” She tried to get up but it was like she was attached to a rock.

“You’re so cute Bernie…so cute…”

Bernadetta froze, not really sure where this was coming from. His words were softer, gentler than it had been before, like he was on the precipice of falling asleep. “You’re always so nice to me Bernie,” he continued. “You are the only one that really gives a crap…”

“That’s not true. I know Ingrid and Dimitri and Felix care about you. And all your friends from college.”

“Yeah but they don’t _really_ get me,” he murmured. “You’re the only one who does. You’re always around when I need you…”

“Well you’re always there when I need you.” Bernadetta gently ran her fingers through his hair. Or attempted to, he had obviously doused it with enough hairspray that it was practically unmovable.

“But you’re still so nice to me…” He nuzzled her collarbone. “I really like you Bernie.”

“I like you too Sylvain.”

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly watery and unfocused, his grip on her not loosening at all. “I love you Bernie.”

She opened and then shut her mouth, not sure how to take it. It didn’t sound like all of the times he had thrown around the word in the past. It felt like there was more weight to it, something more than just him being affectionate towards her.

Sylvain rested his head on her collarbone again. “You’re the best Bernie, always looking out for me, always dealing with me, you’re so cute, so caring and so creative….”

What in the world was she supposed to do now!? Was this an actual love confession?

“But I know you don’t like me like that,” he continued softly. “I’m just a friend…just a friend that you can cuddle with and do fun things with…”

“Sylvain…”

He shook his head slightly. “It’s okay though. I want to be friends with Bernie more than with her as a couple. Me and Bernie, friends forever…” His breathing slowed and Bernadetta could feel his weight pressing down on her as he fell asleep.

“And of course you fall asleep after saying something like that…” It took a bit of struggling but Bernadetta managed to pry Sylvain off her and roll off his bed. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn’t wake up and after making sure he was tucked into bed, she slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, she let her emotions catch up to her and she put her back to the door and slowly slid to the floor, arms wrapped around herself. What…what was that!? Did Sylvain just confess to her? No, he was drunk, that was probably nothing then….but what if it was? What if he actually cared about her like that? What did that mean? Did it even mean anything? Did it count if he was drunk when he did it?

Bernadetta pressed her hands to her cheeks, trying to calm her furiously beating heart. What was she supposed to do with this information? Pretend it never happened? Oh Seiros, what if Sylvain remembered this in the morning? That would be awkward.

Hang on, that didn’t matter, right now she had to figure out how she was supposed to react to Sylvain _confessing his feelings_. Sure Bernadetta thought he was hot, Sylvain was attractive and he knew it, but he was sweet and encouraging and always willing to make her laugh even at his own expense. He was the one that encouraged her to put her books out there and he was the one who stood by her as she secured an agent and got a book deal.

Sylvain really was always there for her.

She rested her head on her knees as she thought it over. Perhaps she also….

The train of thought made her blush and she stopped it immediately. That was not something to figure out now while her best friend was passed out drunk in his bed. Probably a conversation for another day. After peeking into his bedroom to make sure he was settled, Bernadetta headed out. The night was still young and she had a deadline coming up. Maybe tomorrow, if he remembered what happened they could have a chat about what he said. And if he didn’t, well, they were still friends after all and maybe one day that could change. 


End file.
